Waning Minute
Waning Minutes is the seventh episode of Season 3, and the 30th episode overall, of Continuum. Synopsis Kiera crash lands her CPS flyer during a prisoner transport and is forced to work with her enemy captive in order to survive. Recap After Kiera exposes Curtis's betrayal to Catherine and the rest of the Freelancers, he's locked up in a holding cell. As Catherine contemplates his fate, Curtis calls out to Kiera, accusing her of sleepwalking through her entire life. He tells her it's time to wake up. When Kiera sees the comatose Liber8 agent, Stefan Jaworski, hooked up to life support in his cell, she wonders if she's made a terrible mistake by aiding the Freelancers. Kiera then remembers her extended encounter with Jaworski in the future. In the future, Kiera apprehends Jaworski as he tries to flee CPS authorities. As they leave the scene, their prisoner transport crashes into a remote area, killing the pilot. Kiera's CMR is badly damaged in the crash; her service weapon doesn't work, either. When it becomes apparent that no one from CPS is coming to rescue them, they head out in search of help. They are intercepted by two armed rebels who take them to their commune. Jaworski shares that they are Gleaners, a non-violent group of anti-government separatists who seek to eke out a life of freedom for themselves, out from under the oppressive thumb of the Corporate Congress. At their heart, they are a community of rebel farmers. The Gleaners are wary of Kiera's CMR but Jaworski assures them it's not working. Still, just to be safe, the Gleaners (aided by a young Sonya Valentine) fit Kiera with a "governor" - a device that ensures Kiera's CMR cannot record or transmit any data to the authorities. Meanwhile, at SadTech Headquarters, a corporate actuary talks to Greg, Kiera's husband, about his sudden influx of life credits. It's only in the shuffle of this cold, corporate paperwork that he learns his wife has been presumed dead, killed in action. Greg is stunned. Kiera and Jaworski are treated well by their captors who are still unsure of what to do with them. Sonya goes to tend to Kagame, who is hiding out with the Gleaners, who don't know who he really is. The two talk philosophy and politics and we can begin to see the beginnings of their close mentor/mentee relationship. Their fates uncertain, Kiera comes to the disturbing realization that she needs to work with Jaworski if she wants to remain alive. Kagame sneaks into the harvest apple stores and taints a single apple with blood from his hand. As their captors go to take them to another part of their facility, Kiera is shocked to see the Gleaners trading with corporate executives from the cities. Her captor is all too aware of the irony and compromised morals on both sides. Back at the compound, Sonya and Kagame get into a lengthy debate about what it means to be truly "free." Kagame argues that because she works for CPS and is wired into them with her CMR, the Protector can never truly be free. Sonya disagrees, emphasizing she made that choice when she didn't have to. The older Future Alec receives Kagame's message in the shipment of apples from the Gleaners: Kagame is onto him and the hypocrisy of the Corporate Congress. The Gleaners take Kiera and Jaworkski to be scanned to find out exactly who they are. Kiera is dismayed to learn that since her CMR has been registered as inactive, CPS is no longer looking for her. Meanwhile, the Gleaners realize they have a high-value wanted terrorist in their midst who could fetch them an extensive reward. Jaworski counter offers with a promise of one million bit currency to the Gleaners if they let him go. Jaden, one of the Gleaners, needs a minute to consider and orders Kiera and Jaworski out of the room. Only then does he load up the profile of the mysterious old man in the midst and learns that the Gleaners also have the number one most wanted terrorist in the world - Edouard Kagame - who will fetch a far higher price than Jaworski could ever offer them. As Jayden walks them back the compound, Kiera collapses from her malfunctioning CMR. She awakes in the infirmary, Sonya having treated her. Kagame speaks to her from behind a curtain and the pair debate the concept of freedom in an unfree society. He tells Kiera that it's time to open her eyes and wake up, to look at her world in a new perspective. She drifts back into unconsciousness, never realizing that she's just met Kagame for the first time. Sonya removes Kiera's "governor" and dopes her up with more sedative so she remains unconscious. She confronts Kagame who reveals that he knows he's been made, and it's time to flee - but he can only make it with her help. She agrees and the pair make their escape from the Gleaners. Jayden leads Jaworski out into the woods; the latter knows the former is out to kill him. He kills Jayden and flees. When Kiera wakes up, she and another Gleaner head out to track down Jaworski. When he takes the Gleaner hostage, Kiera shoots him just as her CMR comes back online and she's followed with massive reinforcements from CPS. From the transport, Kiera watches in horror as the CPS choppers firebomb the Gleaner compound, killing anyone inside. From a distance, Sonya and Kagame also witness the brutal destruction of the compound. Sonya's first instinct is to run back and help, but Kagame assures her it is too late. He persuades her to channel her anger into a moral stance and action: he encourages her to take the supersoldier program job for the Corporate Congress and become a Liber8 saboteur and mole. Their intense loyalty to one another has been forged in the flames of the Gleaner massacre. Back in the present, Kiera thanks Catherine for giving her the opportunity to open her eyes for the first time. She tells Catherine she's not asleep anymore. In the holding cells, Alec awakens to see Chen having hanged himself from inside his cell. When Alec yells for help, Chen awakens and kills the Freelancer. Chen looks back at Alec and flees. Alec watches from inside his cage, helpless. ---- :::~ Special thanks to Syfy for providing the recap. Credits Main Cast * Rachel Nichols as Kiera Cameron * Victor Webster as Carlos Fonnegra (credit only) * Erik Knudsen as Alec Sadler * Stephen Lobo as Matthew Kellog (credit only) * Roger Cross as Travis Verta (credit only) * Lexa Doig as Sonya Valentine * Luvia Petersen as Jasmine Garza (credit only) * Omari Newton as Lucas Ingram (credit only) Guest Cast * Tony Amendola as Edouard Kagame * Terry Chen as Curtis Chen * Mike Dopud as Stefan Jaworski * William B. Davis as Old Alec Sadler * John Reardon as Greg Cameron * Rachael Crawford as Catherine * Brian Markinson as Insp. Jack Dillon * Zak Santiago as Agent Miller * Ben Cotton as Jaden * Alex Barima as Nathan * Sharon Taylor as Pangea * Gwynyth Walsh as Mariah * John Emmet Tracy as Leon Rutledge * Rowland Pidlubny as Brenner * Kwesi Ameyaw as Squad Leader * Ryan Hesp as Pilot * Daniel Pitts as Bonty Hunter * Chad Riley as CPS * Matt Reimer as Freelancer Quotes Trivia Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes